


Mighty Man

by tothefoolswhodream



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Not A Fix-It, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, i guess i like to make it sad?, it's sad, john henry disney short film
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothefoolswhodream/pseuds/tothefoolswhodream
Summary: ~in which someone tells the story of a hero~
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Mighty Man

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Disney's "John Henry" short film! I thought it would be cute* to have them in the same scenario. 
> 
> *cute, as in they have a kid. not as in death. because that wasn't cute at all.

“Tell me a story, mama!” the young voice shouted, running outside to where his mother sat, pulling weeds from the garden.

The boy’s mother grinned a happy, radiant grin, stood up, and scooped the little boy into her arms.

“Is there one you want to hear, bubba?” she asked, looking into his clear, hazel eyes.

“You know the story, mama. Do it!” he exclaimed, wriggling around.

“So demanding.” His mother lovingly pinched his cheek. “But I think I can take a quick break.”

_Once upon a time, there was a prince._

“A very handsome prince, mama,” the boy corrected.

“Of course, a very handsome prince.”

_And one day, this prince met a poor, plain beggar._

_From the first time he saw her, he loved her, even though he didn’t know it then._

_She was young, and he was scared, and it was a while before they knew that the strange, foreign feeling they felt was love._

_He was a bad man, and she was a pure girl. He had lived for years in a bubble, where he never felt any remorse for the hurt and pain he had caused. But she challenged that. She saw the sweet kernel under the prickly burr, and tried to crack it open._

_And she started to. He had saved her from getting killed. But then he offered her the option to join him and rule the galaxy, she refused._

_When she left, she thought that her world was falling apart, because it would be the last time she saw him where he wasn’t going to try to kill her._

_But somehow, their connection lived on._

_And when they were connected, no heated words were exchanged. Only gentle looks._

_Soon, they realized they loved each other, and they were happy, for a few months, though they told no one about their relationship._

_But, like everything good in the world, it didn’t last._

_Voices started talking in his head again, undoing all the good she had done. He knew he had to go find the true evil, and he wanted her to come with him. But she said no, because she knew he was going to go about it the wrong way._

_He couldn’t hear anything after that one word, and started slicing everything apart. The darkness consumed him once again._

_He left, and murdered an entire village to get the wayfinder that he wanted._

_The time they spent away from each other felt like forever to them._

_The girl’s friends were worried about her, but she could never tell them anything, so she threw herself into her work._

“She was lonely,” the boy commented quietly, resting his head on his mother’s chest.

“But not for long,” she reminded him.

_He knew he had to find her. When she saw him again, she hadn’t forgiven him, and he accepted that._

_He never tried to attack her, just parry her offensive blows. She was mad at him. So, so, so mad. He had left her, and it seemed like he didn’t care._

_But when she fatally struck him, she snapped out of it, and she was so, so, so worried. She couldn’t live with him gone, and she knew that the moment she saw the hole burned into his shirt._

_So she healed him through her tears, giving him some of her life, and left. She took his ship with her, ready to face the threat by herself._

_But he didn’t give up there. He would never give up on her. He followed her into the unknown, ready to defend her._

_And defend her he did, even though she lay dead._

_He gave her his respect. He gave her his love. He gave her his life._

_He renounced every evil deed he ever committed._

_And she forgave him, once and for all._

_But there were only a few seconds left, and one soft, last stolen kiss, and he was gone. Forever._

_But right before he left her, he touched her face._

_“You will never be alone,” he told her. And she wasn’t, though she didn’t know in the beginning._

_But he had already given her the greatest gift that was possible._

The boy with the black curls wiped the tears from his mama’s freckled face.

_So the girl left, and helped rebuild the galaxy, even though she was very, very lonely. Even more than before, because she knew he was never going to come back._

_But one day, she realized that the prince was right - she wasn’t alone, and a bit of him was living inside her._

_And suddenly, she wasn’t so sad and so lonely. Her friends rejoiced to hear her laugh again._

_She didn’t stop planning for a second, vowing to be a much better mother than her parents ever were to her._

_And through it all, she would never stop loving the prince who gave her everything._

“The handsome prince,” the boy reminded her again.

“Yes.” She paused. “Oh, my sweet Benji, your father was a brave man.

“A very, very brave man.”


End file.
